


Night Lights

by CookieAsylum (HeraldsRest)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldsRest/pseuds/CookieAsylum
Summary: By now, she should really know not to get her hopes up...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own IY.

“It’s official. I have the absolute _worst_ luck!”

Eyes burning, Kagome leaned her head against the tree at her back. She sighed.

There was no other explanation. At least, not one strong enough to convince herself otherwise.And there was no sense in blaming intangible forces because no matter how hard she wished — how _desperately_ she prayed — her life had a tendency to veer off in unforeseen directions.

Like with a magical well and a cat…

And right now — nursing a twisted ankle while lost in the woods on a company trip.

“All because you thought you sensed a youkai,” she quietly admonished, massaging the swollen joint. The skin was purpling. “Y-you know there aren’t any youkai.”

Even she couldn’t hide the quiver in her voice.

Yep. Her ankle was definitely twisted.

Kagome choked back a laugh. She should have known better. She was never very good at walking in geta. And after spending a year in the feudal era, running from monsters and the like, hadn’t she learned it was never safe to wander around at nighttime.

_If only Sango could see me now…_

But it had been there.

A prickle. A tingle.

Something.

_Finally!_

Proof had pulled at the edge of her senses, and with a hasty shout to her coworkers, she chased after it, followed it beyond the lights of the inn, and into the surrounding foothills. Winded and wide-eyed, she could feel it — barely there, like a tickle of fur at the tips of her fingers.

She wanted.

She _wished_.

But wishes were for children. And magical adventures didn’t happen for adults…


	2. 2

There it was again!

That tickling, tingling feeling she couldn’t bring herself to forget. It was just as she remembered — that distinct sensation of her dormant reiki responding to a youkai presence. Nails bit in the flesh of her ankle as she put pressure on the joint. How long had it been since the well closed and she’d felt that warmth in her gut?

_12 years…_

Eyes squinting against the dark, Kagome searched for any sign of movement. Bereft of weapons, and dressed only in the inn’s summer yukata, she was woefully unprepared.

A small face peeked around a tree trunk, awash in red lamp light.

Kagome swallowed a scream.

It looked like a tiny man. Wearing a wide rain hat, and dressed in a child’s kimono, it held a little tray of tofu in one hand and a paper lantern in the other.

“Are you lost?” it called, moving closer.

Proof!

Standing right in front of her!

_Speaking_ to her!

It was more than she could ever hope for. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she nodded.

“Y-Yes,” Kagome replied. Strangely, she wasn’t scared. “I’m afraid I don’t know where I am.”

It nodded, setting the lamp between them.

“I imagine so! Many humans do not come out this way. You must be _very_ lost,” it replied. It grinned, eyes pinching shut. “But do not worry! I, Shintaro, will take you to my master. He will know what to do!”

Tremors raced up and down her spine. Not one, but _two_ youkai? It was all so much, so fast. _And after so many years of nothing!_ The little youkai’s aura was void of malevolence, and she couldn’t help her trusting nature. And inside, she wondered if it was too much to hope for more? Something tangible she could hold tight to ground herself in the magic she missed?

“Your master?”

“Yes!” Shintaro exclaimed, puffing out his chest. “He is a very powerful youkai! I am _extremely_ fortunate to be able to serve him.”

Kagome smiled. There was something familiar about this little youkai’s speech. The memory of an imp flickered briefly in the back of her mind.

“Should I follow you? I twisted my ankle earlier,” Kagome supplied, clinging to her tree as she struggled to her feet. “I’d like to meet your master, so I’ll do my best to keep up!”

Shintaro nodded. “It is not far. One moment!”

Leaving the lamp light, the tofu kozo darted into the brush. Moments later, he returned, dragging a large stick with one hand. “Will this work?”

It was sturdy. Gripping it firmly — a lifeline in uncharted waters — she smiled. “Perfectly. Please, lead the way, Shintaro-kun.”

And, maybe, it was okay to wish. Just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. Idk, I'm just having fun. Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had an idea for. To be continued sporadically.


End file.
